Blind Rage
by thedeviltheangelandtheme
Summary: Roxas always had a problem. It happened randomly, at any point. Rage. Blind Rage. Who does he take it out on? His brother, Sora. Tonight was the worst yet. Warnings include: Violence, rape, abuse, language. YAOI. Reviews and readers loved. ONE SHOT!


**A/N  
When reading this, guess my mood.  
****:(  
****Not good.  
****Disclaimer&Warnings: BLEH!! NOT MINE! THIS IS STUFF NOT MADE FOR CHILDREN WHO DON'T LIKE YAOI, ABUSE, RAPE, ECT. Bleh to you children!! BLEEHHH!!****

* * *

**

He growled, balling his hands into fists, his face snarled up like an angry dog. The pit of his stomach was strung up, tightly, it burned with an unknown heat.

There was no starting fuse. It was always there, and it was one of those times where everything snapped.

And when things snapped, all hell broke loose...

**B.**

The blond opened the door with great aggresion, then slammed it, yelling loudly,

"I'm home!"

The sound of the sink running stopped abrubtly, footsteps were heard, barefeet, padding quickly against the hardwood floors. A brunette appeared, his chocolate haired spiked in all directions, cerulean eyes sparkling, a joyful grin on his face.

The boy wore a white hoody that showed off his tan skin, jean shorts that went down to his knees, a white apron even. Drying his hands on a dish towel, it was apparent the brunette had been washing dishes not too long ago.

"Welcome home broth-" Sora stopped in mid-sentence, seeing the look upon his twin's face, _knowing _that look. He stepped back a foot, his face changing to cautionous fear.

"R-roxas? Are you o...okay?" His voice was shaky, unsure of the exact severity of today's case. Another step back.

The blond in the doorway growled lowly, confirming Sora's fears. He, without taking his eyes off Sora, reached back and locked the dead-bolt and key-lock at the door, his lip drew upwards in a mix of a snarl and smirk as it clicked.

**Bl.**

Sora was frightened now, all the possibilities Roxas could do. He gulped, tossing the dish-rag aside.

Slowly, he began to calculate the distance between him and the stairs, wondering how long his brother would give him before the chase began. Roxas watched him with beast-like qualities, like a cat waiting for the mouse to move.

**Bli.**

The brunette finished his estimations, and, by the look of Roxas' glare, it didn't look like he had long until the hunt began. Taking a deep breath, his leg muscles clenching, ready.

Taking the chance, Sora ran.

**Blin.**

The timer in the blond's mind counted, down from three.

Two.

One.

**Blind.**

Sora is only three fourths of the way up the spiraling stairs when he hears Roxas' boots thumping across the main floor, beginning on the steps and advancing, two at a time.

The brunette whimpers, scrambling up the stairs faster, trying not to trip on his apron.

The blond is closer now.

**Blind R.**

Sora is finally up the stairs, and wastes a second to look back.

Roxas is ten stairs away, crawling up them on all fours, like an animal. His steps can be heard like Sora's erratic heart-beat.

_Thump-thump, thump. THUMP thump-thump, thump._

**Blind Ra.**

He turns, all the excitement and adrenaline making him forget the own blue-prints to their house.

_'The door!' _He finally remembers, _'Down the hall!' _

He runs...

**Blind Rag.**

But it's too late now.

**Blind Rage.**

Roxas grabs his biceps from behind, drawing them close together, pinning them behind his back as Sora lets out a yelp of pain. Roxas whispers, his voice low and angry, not his usual voice.

Not Roxas at all.

"Where the hell do you think you're going?" He grips tighter on the brunette's arms, to get his point across.

**Blind Rage.**

Sora tries to struggle, before closing his eyes tightly and begging,

"Roxas! Please, not again!"

There is silence, and Sora, unable to see his twin's face, cannot tell whether that pissed Roxas off even more, or if he was calming down. The brunette felt lips against his ear, whispering,

"_Do what, my dear Sora?_" Pure sarcasm.

**Blind Rage.**

A snarl followed. Sora felt a sharp pain to the tip of his ear, knowing what the bite meant.

This had to be the most severe case yet.

Another cry.

Roxas glances around the hallway, before growling,

"Maybe we should take this to the basement...in that little room-" The brunette's eyes are wide now, he shakes his head,

"No! NO! Not there! Please! Ah-"

_Thump._

**Blind Rage.**

Roxas bashed Sora's head against the wall, smiling with red eyes as the brunette cried out loudly, before going limp, falling in his arms, almost instantaniously.

The blond picked Sora up, bridal style.

**BoLoIoNoDooRoAoGoEo**

Sora kept his eyes closed as he awoke,a feeling of groggy coming over him. His head pounded, new pain coming with each pulse.

His entire body felt bruised, broken, or bleeding.

He found he couldn't move his arms from behind his back, not that he'd want to anyway, with the sore-ness it brought him. One of his eyes could barely see, Sora guessed it must've been swollen shut. His chest hurt, sore and sharp. He could tell there were a few broken ribs.

When he couldn't feel his right leg from the shin down, he concluded it was broken.

Aside from various, other painful discoveries, there was another.

The apron was gone, along with his shorts, leaving him with the white hoody and black boxers.

Whimpering, he opened his eyes, to see the black basement.

He was at the floor of it, curled up on his side.

**Blind Rage.**

A shifting noise caught his attention, and he turned his head to face the direction.

A pair of red eyes stare back at his own, no more than five feet away.

Roxas.

He was growling,

"I couldn't wait for you to wake up."

Sauntering over the five feet, on hands and knees, Roxas grew closer to Sora. The brunet tried to free his hands, which he felt, were ductaped together.

No luck.

**Blind Rage.**

Roxas was there now, glaring at the boy, his eyes wide. Smothering him with a brutal bite to the neck, Roxas wrapped his arms around Sora, running them underneath his white hoody, beginning to claw at his back, trying to see if the boy would bleed.

Sora gasped in pain, as Roxas pressed against the few broken ribs, and began to slice at his back.

With a shudder, he knew what the blond was going to do next.

**Blind Rage.**

The brunet tried one last time,

"Roxas! Please, stop!" Roxas looked down at the boy, his eyes filled with a mix of lust, rage, and...lust. The blond gave Sora a punch to the throat, to the jaw, snarling,

"Shut up!"

Roxas turned the teen so he was laying on his stomach, rubbing his hand along the back of his neck. Sora whimpered, shaking his head.

No. NO. Not aga-

He opened his mouth in a shocked gasp as he felt something hard enter his unprepared body...

**B.L.I.N.D..R.A.G.E**

Opening his eyes slowly, Roxas felt a thumping sensation around his skull.

Sitting up, he saw his surroundings.

The basement.

'_Fuck._' He mentally shouted, knowing he must've had another burn-out. The blond noticed he was clad in a papery white, splittered with bits of red school shirt, and his red boxers.

'_No.'_ He thought, _'I didn't...not again!' _He scanned the room for his brother, biting his tongue when he saw the brunet laying on his side in the corner.

**Blind Rage, aftermath.**

Crawling up to him, he felt a memory drift into his vision,

_Heat. Everything is hot. There is a burning in his stomach, whether it was rage or climax coming, he wasn't sure. Sora is still screaming, it's so fucking annoying. _

_He shuts the boy up with a bite to the back of his neck, and a firm grip on his chin._

Shaking his head, shaking away what he did, he turned Sora over, and held him bridal style.

The brunet was, first and foremost, naked aside from a large red-splattered hoody. His right leg was curved at a strange angle that wasn't normal. Large patches of bruises covered ninety percent of his body, followed by bite marks, cuts, and other twisted things Roxas couldn't remember doing.

The boy also had a black, swollen, eye. He wouldn't be able to see out of that for days. Deep impressions of knuckle-like bruises were at his jaw, and, in fear of it being broken, which it probably was, he didn't touch it.

**Blind Rage, aftermath.**

Roxas took a deep breath, on the verge of tears.

Why was it always Sora?

He shook the brunet, gently,

"Sora. Please, wake up. Come on, you have to wake up now." The brother remained still. Roxas began to panick.

_The boy beneath him is shaking, bleeding. Roxas took another thrust, enjoying the submissive-ness of the brunet, but not entirely satisfied by the silence. He pressed his fingers against a broken rib, relishing the scream._

"WAKE UP SORA! PLEASE!" Everything was quiet, and the blond was so scared, until-

**Blind Rage, aftermath.**

Sora's eyelids fluttered a little, one eye opening half-way.

"R-...roxas?" The voice was hoarse, small, pained from a previous punch to the bone. Roxas held his head up to the ceiling, making a mental prayer, thanking whom-ever was up there.

"Thank god, Sora...I'm so sorry baby." Sora blinked, a small half-smile on his face,

"You're back Rox." The blond took a deep breath,

"Yeah Sora, I am. Stay with me, okay? I have to fix you up. After that, I don't think I'll hurt you like this, never again." Nodding feebily, Sora dropped his head, eye closing as he fell to sleep.

Roxas took a shaky breath, standing up, brunet in arms.

All of this...was...**Blind Rage.**

* * *

**A/N: Meehh, okay ending. I started this when I got REALLY ticked off, finished at 12 at night...morning...whatever. Review! Point out mah flaws! ^.^ Not too mean though, kay kiddies?**


End file.
